White Flowers
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Ahora Sora y Sunao son profesores del instituto, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, muchos pensarian que se llevan mucho mejor, pero no todo es lo que parece. Soy pesima para los resumenes, bueno entren para averiguarlo, a por cierto hay Lemoon muy azucarado
1. Chapter 1

-Deja de seguirme!!,ya te dije que no quiero verte!!-- grito un joven profesor de instituto, de cabellos rosados y ojos de mismo color. El chico camina rapidamente por uno de los pasillos del recinto escolar, tratando de perderse a la vista de otro profesor, cuyo cabello y ojos son de un color azul. Sin embargo el plan falla, pues el peliazul no lo pierde de vista.

--Fujimori, por favor , dejame explicarte!...--exclamo el peliazul, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, para asi alcanzar a aquel chico delgado de cabellos largos, de color rosa

--No hace falta que me expliques nada!...--contesto el pelirosa, sin volver la vista a su interlocutor-- asi que por favor Hashiba deja de ...-no pudo acabar la frase, pues el chico que lo perseguia lo habia alcanzado, y toma su brazo para detenerlo.

--Por que simplemente no me escuchar...por favor...--suplico Hashiba con ambas manos

Dando un largo suspiro, las palabras dichas por Hashiba Sora, habian tocado el corazon de Fujimori Sunao; por lo cual el Nao dijo:

--Esta bien, te escucho...--se voltio totalmente hacia Hashiba , que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, debido a que por fin su adorado Sunao lo escucharia.

--Gracias, pues bien...--tomo aire--..no pude ir a recogerte a la estacion de trenes, por que tuve que ayudar a uno de mis alumnos con sus clases...especificamente a Kuro-kun...nos quedamos hasta tarde estudiando algunos problemas...ya sabes...--explicaba Sora a su compañero, al tiempo que llevaba su brazo derecho detras de su cabeza, dando a entender que estaba avergonzado del error cometido, o al menos cualquier otra personas que estuviera ahi lo supondria, lastima que Sunao estaba enojado como para comprender el lenguaje corporal de Hashiba. Fujimori bajo su rostro, se estaba enojando aun mas, ahora su razon no podia interceder para que perdonara a su amigo querido--...que como su profesor de Matematicas era mi deber ayudarle...y al final me desvele mucho y me quede dormido, junto con Kuro-kun...y....--bajo la cara un poco Sora para poder el rostro bajo que tenia Sunao---...eso fue lo que paso

--Comprendo...--comento Fujimori friamente, conteniendo a su vez, su rabia en sus puños---...Gracias por la explicacion...--rio ironico--...Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer....--se volvio para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, dandole la espalda a Sora. El pelirosa trataba de contener el nudo en su garganta. ¿Por que tenia que sentirse triste?, ¿ que paso con su enojo?, Fujimori preferia estar enojado con Hashiba, que sentirse triste, se reprochaba los sentimientos contrarios que experimentaba.

Sora estaba confundido, sentia que algo no estaba bien, pero cuando trato de tocar a Fujimori para cerciorarse, este emprendio su camino corriendo, al ver esto Hashiba, fue tras de el. Desgracidamente el peliazul no pudo perseguirlo por mucho tiempo, pues en ese preciso momento, varios estudiantes salian de su clase que habia finalizado, cerrandole de esta manera el paso a Sora, el cual perdio de vista por completo a Fujimori.

Sunao Fujimori ya no corria, desde que se dio cuenta que ya no lo perseguian, se entristecio aun mas al ver que Hashiba no lo siguio mas. Y dolorosamente murmuro

--Que se podia esperar, Sora es un Baka...

Y asi tomo camino hacia el Laboratorio de Quimica,donde tenia su oficina, tal vez estar ahi le haria bien, necesitaba un momento a solas consigo mismo

Al mismo tiempom Sora no podia dejar de pensar en la actitud de Fujimori, tanto era su preocupacion que no se podia concentrarse en la clase quie exponia a su grupo de alumnos. En su interior Hashiba rogaba que la clase terminara y poder ir a buiscar a Sunao. Su oracion fue escuchada, asi que en cuanto la clase termino, salio tan rapido como pudo, dejando a sus alumnos sorprendidos, pues su sensei habia salido como de rayo.

--A donde habra ido Fujimori?, estara aun en su oficina o en alguna aula dando clases?--se cuestionaba asi mismo Sora, al tiempo que buscaba al pelirosa con la vista por cada una de las aulas por donde pasaba--esta bien, ire primero a buscarlo en el Lab. de Quimica.

El Lab de Quimica estaba en el edificio vecino en donde Sora se encontraba en ese momento, lo unico que tenia que hacer era cruzar el puente que conectaba ambos edificios.

Mientras tanto Sunao, alistado con su bata blanca, estaba revisando que todo en el laboratorio y en su oficina estuviera en perfectas condiciones, revisaba las llaves de agua y gas para que estuvieran correctamente cerradas, desde que se habia ido a ese curso de refuerzo que se realizaba fuera de la ciudad, el laboratorio se encontraba bajo la responsabilidad de otro profesor, no es que Fuijimori le tuviera desconfianza, pero como bien se dice, "si quieres que algo este bien hecho hazlo tu".

Las mesas del lab estaban un poco sucias, por lo cual el pelirosa emprendio su limpieza, lo demas de la instalacion estaba en perfectas condiciones. En cuanto a su oficina, no podia quejarse, estaba tal cual la habia dejado, hacia una semana.

Entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Antes de partir Sora le prometio que iria por el a la estacion de trenes, bajo esta espectativa, Fujimori se marcho, estaba ansioso de ver de nuevo a Hashiba aunque lo disimulara en el curso en que asistio. Cual fue su sorpres que cuando regreso no habai nadie esperandole en la estacion, por lo cual tuvo que regresar solo, justo para encontrar al peliazul, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, sin ninguna preocupacion.

--Ese Baka...--murmuro en silencio el pelirosa, al tiempo que acomodaba algunos accesorios de oficina en sus respectivos lugares.

Lagrimas inciaron su jornada en las mejillas del chico.

--No deberia estar llorando...no...--dijo con voz quebrada, limpio sus lagrimas con el filon de su bata---aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer....menos mal que hoy no tengo ninguna clase...--dicho esto, salio de su oficina y se dirigio a una habitacion pegada a su oficina. Abrio la puerta. El cuarto era iluminado por delgados hilos luz que se filtraba a traves de unas persianas ubicadas en lo alto de un muro, pero a pesar de ello, el cuarto no gozaba de buena iluminacion.

La oscuridad reinaba en cada uno de los articulos guardados ahi, y es que, ademas de los objetos ademas de los utensilios que se usan en las practicas de laboratorio, habia algunos objetos que eran de otras areas, por ejemplo, una cama que en un principio se le penso usar como lecho extra para los enfermos, en la ya conocida oficina de Nanami, pero debido al espacio pequeño que tenia dicha instalacion, fue imposible de instalar, por lo cual se le destino colocar en aquel desvan, por asi decirlo, y es que las dimensiones de este eran muy grandes, estaba construida de manera que nadie sospechara que dicho almacen estaba en el laboratorio. Y es que si tu salias afuera del Lab. no podrias creer que dicha habitacion existiese en su interior. Sin embargo existia, tal como existia el pasadizo secreto que conectaba la enfermeria con la oficina de Minato-sensei.

--Vaya...--comento Sunao ya estaba totalmente calmado, alzando una de sus cejas, admirando el interior de aquel cuarto--parece que el unico que se encarga de esto soy yo...por que realmente quien limpia un desvan, almacen de toda la escuela...muy bien me encargare yo....

Asi el pelirosa inicio su nueva jornada de limpieza.

Limpiando todo, y alejando al final el polvo de aquella cama, la cual estaba como si la acabaran de comprar, realmente el pelirosa la cuidaba, por al sencilla razon de que podia de vez en cuando echarse una siestecita en aquel mueble abandonado, por que no?, nadie le diria nada, estaba en todo su derecho ademas.

El pelirosa toco las sabanas, las cambio por otras, ya que las anteriores estaban llenas de polvo.

Una vez terminada la accion se dijo a si mismo

--Despues de eso, debo checar la fecha de caducidad de algunos quimicos...--miro la cama tendida y con uan almohada lista. Sonrio tiernamente y de una manera tan linda, que cualquiera se sonrojaria al verlo.---Cuando acabe me tomare un descanzo..despues de todo...no dormi nada en el tren, cuando regresaba para aca...todo para que Hashiba me dejara plantado...--dijo ensombrenciendo su mirada.---No es tiempo de pensar en eso!--se reprendio saliendo de la aquella habitacion, caminando por su oficina.

Justamente cuando se dirigia al estante de Quimicos, ubicado al lado del pizarron, alguien entro en el Laboratorio.

--Fujimori!!...--llamo Sora recuperando su respiracion, desde que intuyo que el pelirosa podria estar en su oficina, el peliazul corrio desde el edificio A al edificio vecino, es decir, el edificio B.---...por fin te encuentro!

--Que se te ofrece Hashiba?...--cuestiono con una mirada que denotaba una gran indiferencia, que le parecio a Sora que le lanzaban uan estaca de hielo en el corazon

--Vine a buscarte

--Por que?

--Por que...--dudo--...estaba preocupado por ti

Sunao se sorprendio que dijera eso, pero no quiso que Sora lo notara, asi que regreso a su indiferencia.

--Pues no se por que te preocupas si Yo--enfatizo--estoy perfectamente Bien--volvio a enfatizar

--Como que bien??--se acerco el peliazul al rostro de Sunao, este dio dos pasos hacia atras, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas--...puedo ver que tienes rastros de haber llorado

Como era posible que Hashiba Sora lo percibiera?, lo conocia demasiado bien.

--No es verdad!..--exclamo algo irritado Sunao---..debes estar imaginando cosas---le dio la espalda al peliazul, al tiempo que sin que este se percatara, con la manga de su bata se removia cualquier rastro de lagrimas.

--Pues...--acerco un banco, perteneciente a las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio---...no me voy hasta que me digas que tienes!--se sento en el banquillo

--Ya te dije que no tengo nada

--No te creo...--se cruzo de brazos, sentado aun en el banquillo

--Que no entiendes que no tengo nada!--grito

--Te repito que no te creo nada, te conozco muy bien Fujimori

Era un insulto. Ahora tenia a Hashiba frente a él, y pensar que Sunao queria en ese momento estar a solas.

--Haz lo que se venga en gana!--grito enfadado el pelirosa, abandonando la escena, y dirigiendose al estante de Quimicos. Estaba que ardia de la rabia

Sora simplemente lo siguio con la mirada, estaba decidido a que Nao le dijera que le ocurria, aunque eso implicara utilizar medidas drasticas, es decir, obligar al pelirosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Fujimori vigilaban a Hashiba, que cumpliendo su palabra permanecia en el banquillo, con los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como quien espera una explicacion.

--No te rindes verdad?--murmuro el pelirosa molesto--...pues yo tampoco lo hare....!!--murmuro decidido, mientras revisaba y acomodaba los frascos de distintos tamaños y colores, los cuales contenian elementos quimicos de todo tipo.

Sora, de vez en cuando, abria uno de sus hermosos ojos azules para vigilar los movimientos del pelirosa.

Cuando la revision de sustancias quimicas termino, Nao se dirigio hacia su oficina, Sora igual lo seguia con la mirada, al poco tiempo el pelirosa salio con una caja muy pesada entremanos.

--No pienso ayudarle...--penso Sora muy molesto

Al ver Nao que su "Koibito" ni se inmuto ante el esfuerzo que hacia para llevar aquella carga, un lindo puchero se dibujo fugazmente en su rostro, desviando de nuevo su cara con indiferencia.

---No necesito tu ayuda....--penso Nao, cargando la caja, la cual coloco en el suelo, la abrio y comenzo a rellenar el estantero de Sustancias que anteriormente habia checado.

Cuando termino, cerro la caja con cuidado y la regreso al interior de su Oficina. Posterioemente Sunao se sento en su silla frente a su escritorio, con el mismo semblante de indiferencia.

Sora ya estaba llegando a su limite, asi que simplemente se levanto del banquillo escolar, y entro a la oficina de Sunao, este lo miro de reojo solamente sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenian enfrente, dando la sensacion de que los escritos que tenia en ese momento eran mucho mas importantes. Al ver este gesto Hashiba le aparecio una venita en la cabeza, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, asi que golpeando la superficie del escritorio de Nao con las palmas de sus manos, exclamo fuertemente:

--Piensas seguir ignorandome!!

--La verdad....--contesto el pelirosa con algo de burla e ironia, se denotaba en sus ojos que "Si"; si pretendia seguir ignorando a Hashiba.

--Por que me haces esto?

--Estoy seguro que no te estoy perjudicando de ningun modo...--comento el pelirosa tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de Sora, llego a pensar que era la perfecta venganza---...simplemente estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua...--añadio tranquilamente, se levanto de la silla, queria ganas de humillar de cierta manera a Sora con su sarcasmo--...estas buscando respuestas, cuando ya te las he dado

--Eso no es verdad, aun no me has dicho exactamente que te pasa!!....--exclamo enojado

--Lo ves ya vas de nuevo...--tarareo divertido Fujimori, sus ojos irradiaban odio puro, ironia....pero tambien escondian el dolor reprimido.

Con este ultimo comentario se detono la paciencia de Sora, si Nao no le iba a dar razones por las buenas, serian por las malas. Rapida y sorpresivamente el peliazul arrincono bruscamente a Fujimori contra la pared, cogiendolo por las muñecas inmovilizando de esta manera sus brazos, que trataron de hacer resistencia en vano.

--Sueltame....--dijo el pelirosa molesto, sus ojos temblaban, pero su caracter era firme.

--No lo hare hasta que me des una explicacion...--contesto Sora, Fujimori forcejeo un poco, pero era inutil, pasaba lo mismo que aquella vez, cuando Yoru lo arrincono en la oficina de Minato-sensei, solo que esta vez era diferente, no era Yoru, sino Sora.

--Sueltame...--volvio a repetir el pelirosa, su mirada se habia ensombrecido.

--Fujimori....---musito dulcemente Hashiba--...por favor, dimelo de una vez, no ves que me preocupo por ti...

Esta frase hizo que el pelirosa reaccionara, y levantara sus ojos, depositandolos en los zafiros azules de Sora. Hashiba lo veia con aquella preocupacion, que poco a poco, el enojo del Nao se fue calmando, los ojos rosaceos del chico extinguian la llama de la furia, para dar paso a la calma. Sora noto este cambio, pero aun asi no libero al pelirosa, no queria dejar escapar la oportunidad de obtener una explicacion.

--Estoy herido esta bien...--solto de pronto Fujimori, girando su cabeza hacia otro lugar, desviando sus ojos melancolicamente, oprimiendo la tristeza para que no saliera a flote.

--Pero...--dijo Hashiba sin entender, al confusion se denotaba en su rostro---...por que te sientes asi?

--Y todavia lo preguntas...--se mordio el labio levemente, para despues añadir---...yo...tu...yo queria verte a ti primero...te extrañaba....pero tu nunca apareciste en la estacion...

--Fujimori ya te explicado lo que ha ocurrido....

--Ya lo se!!--grito, al tiempo que lagrimas de sus ojos brotaron.

El pelirosa trataba de contenerse, no podia permitirse llorar frente a Sora, no queria ser tan debil. Por su parte al verlo asi, Hashiba intento calmarlo. Fue acercando su boca, hasta que beso al frente del pelirosa, este se sobresalto, y quiso moverse, pero fue inutil, no podia safarse de aquel amarre que lo tenia sometido. Cuando los labios de Sora se separaron de la frente de Nao, el peliazul apoyo su frente en la del chico, y murmurando suavemente dijo

--Gomen, Gomene Fujimori....no sabia.....--se disculpo, sus ojos azules se mostraba la mezcla exacta de ternura y culpa, el pelirosa no pudo contenerse mas, empezo a llorar, Sora lo libero lentamente, fijo sus ojos en aquella pequeña cabeza rosada. Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, Fujimori llevo sus manos recien liberadas hacia su rostro, no queria que nadie lo viera en ese estado, Hashiba no podia quedarse solo mirandolo, se acerco a el y en un tierno abrazo lo refugio en su pecho, el menor se sorprendio, ruborizandose en el instante.

---Hashiba....--murmuro conmovido, correspondio al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro de sobremanera en el pecho de su querido Kuu-chan

---Bienvenido a casa....---dijo Sora en un tono muy dulce, apartando un poco la cabeza de Sunao, levantando el menton del chico, girando su propia cabeza.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Nao vio que los labios de Sora venian en camino a posarse sobre los suyos, asi que solo cerro los ojos, derramdo la ultima lagrima de trsiteza. El beso se consumo como dulce miel. Permanecieron un rato asi.

Una vez que se termino el momento magico, el primero en hablar fue Sunao, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

--Estoy en casa....---abrazo de nuevo al peliazul--...no sabes cuanto te extrañe....--confeso aumentando el rubor en su rostro

--Yo tambien....--susurro el mayor, devolviendo el abrazo-- quieres que te demuestre cuanto te extrañe??--cuestiono en un tono sensual, posando delicamente sus labios en el cuello del pelirosa, regalando una serie de besos cortos por toda la superficie. El cuerpo de Sunao reacciono, estremeciendose por completo.

--Hashiba..ah...--dio como respuesta Sunao, moviendo sus hombros, y hundiendo sus manos en la espalda de Sora, dejandose llevar, no estaba gimiendo aun, pero susurraba el nombre de su provocador de una manera tan linda que alentaba al peliazul a seguir adelante.

La respiracion de Fujimori se agitaba poco a poco, pero por nada se desprendia de aquellos brazos protectores que lo sostenian, se habia atado el mismo a esas sensaciones. Sora comenzo a acorralar a Sunao contra la pared de nuevo, cuando el pelirosa tenia la espalda pegada a la pared, el abrazo se deshizo, acausa de las caricias que le propinaba Sora a su pequeño Nao en el lobulo de la oreja, lo brazos del Uke estaban sobre el pecho del Seme, apretando la playera que traia este ultimo. Aprovechando la situacion una de las manos de Hashiba se deslizo por debajo de aquella playera negra que vestia Sunao debajo de la bata blanca, para buena suerte esta ultima estaba abierta, acariciando y levantando la prenda al mismo tiempo, la piel blanca que se descubria se ruborizaba totalmente, cuando la mano de Sora llego hasta el pezon de Sunao, empezo a acariciarlo suavemente, apretandolo levemente y pasando su dedos con mucha delicadeza, hasta tenerlo completamente erecto.

--Ahhh....Hashiba...--iniciaron los gemidos del pelirosa, quien tenia los ojos cerrados por el placer que lo envolvia poco a poco, una sonrisa fugaz aparecio en el rostro del Seme, que dio paso a la siguiente fase, se acerco un poco mas, presionando su entrepierna contra la del pelirosa, encontrando una respuesta inmediata.

--Ahhh..Espera...--rogo el Uke

--No puedo esperar mas....--contesto de manera ronca Sora, presionando mas

--Ahh...no....detente

Estas suplicas llenas de deseo, excitaban completamente a Hashiba, no sabia por que, pero lo unico que sabia era que le hacian sentir que Fujimori estaba recibiendo todo su amor y correspondian a su pasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Las pequeñas manos de Sunao, se aferraban desesperadamente a la playera negra de Sora, mientras este lo provocaba lentamente. Caricias en su torso, besos en su cuello, y esa enloquecedora presion que tenia en su entrepierna, lo estaban llevando a un inmenso placer, su cuerpo se calentaba rapidamente, Hashiba tambien lo noto, pues en su cuerpo tambien aumentaba la temperatura, llegaria un momento en que la opresion en sus pantalones seria insoportable.

--Ahhhh!....---gimio Sunao, curvando su espalda levemente contra la pared

Estaba hecho, Sora tenia que transportar a Sunao a la cama mas cercana, ahora la tortura era para él, escuchar los gemidos, las imploraciones de deseo, los movimientos del cuerpo de Fujimori tratando de resistirse eran una gran provocacion para su persona, queria tener al Uke debajo suyo, despojarlo de esas ropas y acariciarlo totalmente para sentirse pleno, no satisfecho por que eso vendria despues con las penetraciones.

La respiracion de Sora se acelereba, afortunadamente el peliazul pudo vislumbrar, a traves de la puerta entreabierta de la bodega, una cama, fijo su vista en Fujimori, estaba totalmente embelesado, tenia sus ojos cerrados con una expresion que le pedia mas, su cuerpo estaba calido, su pecho subia y bajaba por la excitacion que tenia.

--Es ahora o nunca....--dijo inaudible Sora, dejo de presionar a Sunao y en un movimiento agil, tomo en brazos a su amante, llevandolo como una novia, abrio completamente la puerta y deposito al pelirosa en el colchon del lecho. Nao al sentir el frio y la suavidad de las sabanas, abrio los ojos, pudo vislumbrar en donde estaba y a Hashiba que estaba frente suyo, con las manos en cada uno de los costados de su cabeza.

--Fujimori....---dijo Sora, con un tono ronco.

Los rayos que se escapaban a traves de las persianas de la habitacion, iluminaban un poco la escena, Sora podia ver la cara de Sunao enmedio de la oscuridad, ademas de su lindo sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas, que era imperceptible para el ojo humano normal, pero no para los ojos de un seme, en este caso Hashiba Sora.

--Te ves adorable sonrojado...--comento con picardia el peliazul

--Callate...--contesto Fujimori, ese comentario lo hizo sentir avergonzado

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sora se acerco a su Uke, depositando un beso apasionado, todo el cuerpo de Hashiba se tumbo sobre el de Sunao, haciendole imposible escapar. Cuando ambos chicos se separaron, Fujimori observo como Hashiba deslizaba su bata blanca por sus hombros, tenia el plan de quitarsela, asi cooperando un poco, el pelirosa se incorporo para que la prenda saliera, Nao solo planeaba que seria solo la bata la que se quitase por el momento, pero Sora tenia otro plan, aprovechando, saco la playera negra de manga larga que tenia puesta el Uke. Asi el torso palido, firme de Sunao estaba expuesto, sin que este lo autorizara.

Ahora tenia mas piel libre para acariciar. Hashiba se acomodo de nuevo, colocandose entre las piernas de Sunao, para seguir presionando y despertando los instintos de Fujimori. El miembro del mayor presionaba de nuevo la entrepierna del menor, mas este ultimo contenia los gemidos en su boca. Queria luchar un poco.

--Te resistes de nuevo??--cuestiono cinicamente el peliazul, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho de su amante, para poder arrancarle gemidos con su nombre.

Nao estaba bajo presion absoluta, queria dar pelea, pero sabia de antemano que siempre sucumbia ante las caricias de Sora, no lo podia evitar, desde que lo conocio se enamoro de él.

--Bien...--agrego Hashiba con un tono sensual y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro--...si quieres luchar, hazlo, pero...--se acerco a la oreja de Fujimori, este estaba con sus brazos encogidos levemente en su propio pecho, era una accion de inercia y proteccion--...al final, Seras Mío!....--exclamo sensualmente, besando su oreja.

--ah...--gimio levemente Fujimori

--Lo ves?, ya estas comenzando a ser mio--comento Sora, continuando con su labor. El cuerpo del pelirosa, no estaba al descubierto totalmente como a él le gustaba que estuviese. Los instintos de Seme , estaban despiertos completamente en Hashiba Sora.

Sora tomo por la muñecas los brazos encogidos de Sunao, colocandolos a los costados, uno a cada lado de la cabeza del pelirosa, y moviendose suavemente, se acomodo de nuevo entre las piernas del Uke, haciendo presion, poco a poco, los labios de Hashiba tocaron la piel del menor, rozando el cuello, despues regalando besos cortos, iba bajando lentamente, tocando las claviculas. Los brazos atrapados del pelirosa temblaban, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras su dueño se mordia su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir sus gemidos.

Estaba aguantando mucho.

Mientras Hashiba seguia con su labor, bajando mas y mas, hasta que se topo con los pezones del chico, los cuales estaban ya erectos. El mayor dejo libres los brazos del menor, para poder acariciar a su antojo aquella zona tan placentera, Nao con sus brazos recien liberados abrazo levemente la cabeza de su amante, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, mientras Sora hacia lo suyo. Cazaba uno de los pezones rosados entre sus labios apretandolo, al mismo tiempo que el pezon compañero era acariciado por una de las manos del peliazul.

Sunao exploto ante tanta sensualidad.

--Ahhh...mmmm....Ahhh Sora!...--gimio fuertemente, enredando con desesperacion sus dedos en aquellas hebras azules

Las acciones se invirtieron, ahora Sora degustaba el otro boton, dejandolo completamente empapado.

--Ahh...ahhh...--seguia gimiento el Uke. Si Hashiba seguia con eso, estaba seguro que Sunao se correria antes, pues el seme lo habia ya provocado bastante.

Sora se incorporo con ayuda de sus brazos, degusto la expresion que tenia Sunao, sus cejas temblaban, sus brazos estaban tan debiles, que cuando el peliazul se incorporo no mostraron resistencia. Hashiba aprovecho para despojarse de su chaqueta y su camiseta ligera, de color negro basta agregar, para tener el torso desnudo, tomo las manos de Nao entre las suyas, posandolas en su pecho plano y firme, Sunao abrio los ojos y percibio donde estaban tocando sus manos. Distrayendolo de esta manera, una de las manos del peliazul, se dirigio al pantalon de Nao, bajo el cierre de la prenda, desabrocho el boton, y deslizo lentamente el pantalon, dejando a Sunao en ropa interior.

El Uke estaba hipnotizado con el espectaculo que veia en sus ojos rosaceos era simplemente hermoso. Tocar y admirar aquel torso tostado, sentir el corazon de Sora que latia a la par suyo.

--Hashiba...--murmuro Fujimori , moviendo su mano por la superficie

--Fujimori...--contesto Sora, volviendose a recostar sobre Sunao, usando sus codos como soportes, regalo un beso apasionado en aquellos labios carnosos y dulces, al tiempo que su mano viaja debajo de los boxers que traia puesto Sunao, tocando el pene del Uke masturbandolo lentamente.

--Ahhh...mmmm...no...--gimio Sunao, rompiendo el beso que tenia con Hashiba.

Los gemidos de placer incrementaban su intensidad, al sentir que Fujimori podria venirse en cualquier momento, Hashiba retiro su mano, retirando los boxers con cuidado, al hacerlo, la prenda logicamente rozo la entrepierna de Nao, haciendolo soltar un suspiro placentero.

Por fin la ropa interior fue retirada, el cuerpo del pelirosa estaba libre y perfecto para Sora.

--No es justo!--exclamo Sunao, con un puchero en su rostro.

Hashiba se volvio a su cara al escucharlo.

--Pero que dices?..--pregunto sorprendido el mayor

--Yo tambien quiero verte...--contesto, desviando su mirada, estaba enfadado que Sora solo le dejara ver su torso y nada mas

Una sonrisa burlona y picara se dibujo en los labios de Hashiba, se incorporo de la cama, poniendose de pie.

--Esta bien...--comento el peliazul, al tiempo que bajaba su pantalon, junto con su boxers, Nao lo miraba atonito y el color rojo subia por su cara, aprovecho para agarrar la semana que reposaba bajo el, logrando jalarla, se cubrio un poco, mientras Hashiba se quitaba la ropa.--Ahora si....--volteo el peliazul, sin ningun miramento, poniendose de frente a Sunao, acercandose a él, y susurrando---...no habra nada que nos distraiga...

Las manos de Fujimori apretaron la sabana que tenia cubriendole hasta el pecho, asi sin ningun miramento o pausa Hashiba se tumbo de nuevo sobre el uke. Se miraron durante mucho tiempo, Sora rozo su mano contra las mejillas rojas de Nao, este se ruborizo complemente.

--Creo que es mi turno…---comento Sora, desconcertando a Sunao. EL peliazul corrio la sabana, bajando de nuevo por el torso de Fujimori, queria llegar a un unico objetivo. Una vez que termino su recorrido llego hasta el miembro de Sunao, el cual ya estaba erecto, lo engullo deliciosamente.

Nao Gimio fuertemente.

--Ahhhhhhhhh!!...Hashiba….

Hashiba lo lamio lentamente, besando la punta una y otra vez, ocasionando una gran temperatura en aquella zona intima y en todo el cuerpo del pelirosa, que estaba mas exitado que nunca.

--Mas….Mas!!...—rogaba deliciosamente Nao, queria que esas punzadas placenteras no desaparecieran, adoraba, secretamente por supuesto, el Sexo Oral que Sora le practicaba, por que sabia exactamente donde tocarlo, ademas de hacerlo delicamente y sensualmente a la vez---…Ahhhh Hashiba…..yo…yo….—su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse levemente, su espalda se curvaba, iba a correrse, podia sentirlo en su interior, un gozoso Orgasmo.

--Ahhhhh!,…me vengo…--añadio agonizante, pero al escuchar estas palabras provocaron que Sora aumentara la velocidad---…Sora…--lo llamo por su nombre---…me vengo!!—grito al tiempo que el Seme lo recibia gustosamente.

--Delicioso…--murmuro suavemente Sora, lamiendose los labios, estaba feliz por que habia degustado el fruto del Orgasmo de Sunao, los cuales siempre eran dulces y deliciosos.


	4. Chapter 4

La respiracion de Sunao se fue calmando pausadamente, sus ojos se abrian lentamente, vislumbro a Sora lamiendo sus labios, lo sabia, Hashiba lo habia disfrutado; habia disfrutado degustar su orgasmo, siempre lo hacia. Su cuerpo intentaba volver a la normalidad, pero Sora no iba a permitirlo.

--No pensaste que ya acabaria todo?--cuestiono Sora, acercandose al rostro del pelirosa, el cual se estremecio, pero en seguida hizo algo que sorprendio esta vez al Seme.

Nao tomo entre sus delicadas manos el rostro de Sora y murmuro

--No, aun no acaba, por que aun no soy tuyo por completo.....

Acto seguido a esta declaracion Nao beso los labios de Hashiba, de una manera tan tierna, que conmovio a Sora, realmente amaba a Sunao con toda su alma, aunque a veces fuera como un frio cuchillo....en momentos como este veia a su uke como una bella flor indefensa a sus demandas y caricias.

Estando entre las piernas de Fujimori, una de las manos del Seme se poso en una de las rodillas palidas, emprendiendo un recorrido, rozando la calida piel mientras iba subiendo, lento pero seguro,empezo a buscar la entrada a ese cuerpo, palpando levemente, haciendo que Sunao reaccionara, aunque sus labios estaban sellados por la boca de Sora.

Una vez que encontro la entrada, Hashiba inicio un masaje en circulos en el exterior para poder relajar al pelirosa, este por su parte, posaba sus manos en la espalda firme del Seme, movia sus manos por toda la superficie. Sora introdujo uno de sus dedos con sumo cuidado, para ir dilatando aquella cavidad, y evitar que a Sunao le provocara alguna molestia la penetracion.

--Ahhh...ahhhh...--murmuraba suavemente Sunao, con un sonrojo surcandole sus mejillas, dandole una apariencia irresistible, causando que Sora admirara su belleza. La frente de Nao estaba cubierta por una fina pelicula de sudor, pegando los cabellos rosados a esta ultima, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus cejas temblaban levemente, sus hombros que se movian hacia arriba y abajo, revolviendose en al sabana, daba a entender que estaba disfrutando todo.

Hashiba introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero sin ninguna pausa, el cuerpo de Nao se estremecio, tensandose.

--Tranquilo...--susurro tiernamente Sora, acto seguido beso la frente de Fujimori, quien estaba jadeando un poco.---..ya pasa...

El Uke asintio, sabia que el dolor que sentia en ese momento, pronto seria recompensado por un inmeso placer, con este pensamiento, Nao se relajo, permitiendo que aquellos dedos lo dilataran lo suficiente. Cuando Hashiba sintio que era suficiente, retiro los dedos.

--Estas listo Fuji...no...Sunao...--advirtio suavemente el Seme, mirando el rostro de su amante, esperando la respuesta

--Si... estoy listo...--murmuro

Obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa, Hashiba tomo su sexo adentandolo lentamente en la entrada de Fujimori, este por su parte, reprimia su dolor descargandolo en las sabanas que apretaba con sus manos.

Una vez que Sora estaba por completo dentro del Uke, se detuvo un momento para que Nao le permitiera continuar, ya que, no iba a ser algo que lo lastimara. Y es que Sunao habia colocado su brazo sobre su cara ocultando esta ultima, pues lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

---Sora....onegai...ini..cia...--murmuro el pelirosa entrecortado

Esa era la señal que ocupaba. Hashiba inicio con embestidas lentas y suaves, para evitar poseerlo violentamente.

--Ahhh...ahhh...hayaku...mas rapido....ahhh Sora!--añadio el pelirosa sin retirar su brazo de su rostro

Obedeciendo Hashiba comenzo a acelerar el ritmo, pero una cosa le molestaba, queria ver la cara de Nao, y saber realmente si le estaba gustando.

--Dejame verte...--ordeno con voz ronca Sora, tratando de alejar el brazo de Sunao

--ahhh...no...--balbuceo el pelirosa

--Onegai...--suplico, siguiendo con la penetracion, y logrando, al fin, alejar aquel brazo. entonces la vio, la cara de Sunao, su pequeña boca de donde no cesaban los gemidos y suspiros de placer, sus ojos cerrados, las lagrimas ya se habia extinguido, pero algo se mantenia su sonrojo, tan nitido, tan tierno. Fujimori Sunao estaba extasiado, su cuerpo lo desmostraba. Sora quizo demostrarle mas, asi que con su mano tomo el miembro de Nao, y empezo a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba.

--Sora!...ahhhhh....no lo toques....ahhh...--suplico el Uke, habia razones suficientes para ello, pues el miembro del pelirosa estaba duro, listo para expulsar.

Haciendo que esta vez el Seme hiciera caso omiso de la suplica, y simplemente recosto su cabeza en los hombros de su amante, estaba como loco, no podia mantener su propios gemidos adentro, tenia que desahogarse tambien. Asi Hashiba daba suspiros, los cuales era escuchados por Fujimori, dandole a entender que su koibito tambien disfrutaba de aquel momento, entonces lo sintio, los dedos de Sora aumentando su velocidad, frotandose dulcemente por su pene.

--AAhh....ahhh--abrazo sorpresivamente a Sora, no sabia que era mas delicioso, que lo estuviera penetrando o masturbando o ambas cosas a la vez--...me tortura....ahhh--comento totalmente fuera de si, estaba a punto de llegar al extasis

Hashiba aumento la velocidad de sus acciones. Sus estocadas eran mas rapidas, salia y entraba en Nao, su sexo estaba llegando al limite, al igual que el de Sunao, podia sentir un liquido que anunciaba que se correria pronto.

--Estoy...ahhh..--exclamo Nao desesperado por la lujuria

--Yo tambien...pero solo un poco mas....

--Ahhh!....---movio desesperadamente la cabeza sobre la cama---...ya...no...

---Aguanta un poco....un poco....--fijo su mano libre en la cintura de Nao para adentrarse mas

--Sora, ya no puedo!!...--grito llegando a un orgasmo total, viniendose en la mano de Hashiba, curvando su espalda, el placer le habia recorrido cada vertebra.

Poco despues en una ultima embestida Sora se vino en su interior, llenandolo de un liquido calido, posteriormente el peliazul se desplomo encima de Sunao, quien lo recibio entre sus brazos

--Te amo...--le susurro, mientras le lamia la oreja

--Yo..tambien...--contesto, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Fujimori.

Sora se levanto y se acomodo del otro lado en la cama, atrayendo delicadamente a Sunao. Este estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo por el desgaste fisico.

--Fujimori, no te duermas...--exclamo Sora, sacudiendo levemente al Uke

--Hashiba... no seas malo...deja..me..dormir...--contesto, con los parpados caidos por el sueño, y rejandose

Sora volvio a sacudirlo.

--Acaso quieres dormir aqui, durante toda la noche??, las clases ya casi terminan...--dijo, tomando un mechon de cabello y enredandolo en su dedo

--pero..es que tengo mucho sueño...

--Esta bien...--dijo el Seme, incorporandose de la cama, claro despues de dejar a Nao en la superficie del colchon.

--Hashiba??...--cuestiono, despapilandose completamente, e incorporandose tambien pero solo del colchon

--No te preocupes...--se acerco al rostro de Nao, provocando que este se sonrojara--...solo me vestire para echar un vistazo....--acto seguido regalo un beso en aquellos labios suaves. Hashiba se coloco los pantalones, y su playera negra ligera, asi abandono el cuarto, y salio hasta el exterior del laboratorio.

Algunos estudiantes pasaron a su lado, sin prestarle mucha atencion.

La escuela en si ya estaba desierta, al tarde estaba cayendo, Sora averiguo un poco mas, en definitiva el recinto estaba desierto, regreso entonces al interior del laboratorio.

Mientras tanto Fujimori, ya estaba vistiendose, solo tenia puesto los pantalones, fue entonces cuando Hashiba entro de nuevo a la habitacion.

--Parece que no hay nadie....ya nos podemos ir....--comento, sin darle tiempo a Sunao de proseguir en vestirse, el mayor lo levanto, tomo la bata y la playera del menor poniendolas en su hombro.

--Hashiba!! que haces?, bajame!!

Pero con una sonrisa, Sora no obedecio, siguio que cargando a Fujimori en sus brazos, abandono el laboratorio de Quimica.

--Hashiba, bajame!!...--seguia protestando Nao, sin ningun exito, Sora lo miraba con ternura en sus ojos que lo unico que ocasionaban era que las mejillas de Sunao se enrojecieron.

Afortunadamente para el pelirosa nadie los vio, asi que pudieron llegar a la zona de dormitorios para profesores, la habitacion de Sunao estaba mas cerca que la de Sora, dormian separados, pero claro esta que eso no era obstaculo para que estuvieran juntos algunas veces, y es que Hashiba a veces penetraba en la habitacion de Fujimori, y lo despertaba con caricias y besos, cosa que le agrada hasta cierto punto al Uke, despues pasaban la noche juntos enmedio de gemidos y suspiros.

Estaba frente a la puerta Sora, abrio la perilla con cierta astucia, y entro, deposito a Nao en la cama, sentandose despues.

---Muy bien llegamos sanos y salvos...--comento Sora, miro el reloj que tenia Fujimori sobre la cabecera--..ya es tarde...sera mejor que me vaya

El Seme se incorporo para irse, pero algo lo detuvo, era la mano suave y firme de Nao.

--Espera Hashiba....--murmuro

--Que pasa?

--Bien...yo...

Hashiba levanto una ceja, no entendia la actitud de Fujimori.

--tu me demostraste que me realmente me extrañaste....--se sonrojo

--Bueno es que ...--se sento de nuevo en la cama frente al Uke, levanto el rostro de Nao con su mano y acariciandola le confeso---...realmente te extrañaba, echaba de menos tu aroma, tu voz, tu calor...¿quieres que continue?...--dijo con picardia

--No...-no hace falta ya entendi

--Y sabes que mas??...--se acerco peligrosamente al Uke, este por su parte, retrocedio un poco. Hashiba se acerco al pelirosa, hasta susurrarle al oido estas palabras---...extrañe que me llamaras entre gemidos

La cara de Sunao se volvio roja como un tomate. sus labios temblaron un poco pero al final contestaron

--Baka....---lo abrazo--Sabes...yo tambien quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te extrañe...--murmuro inocente y picaramente

Hashiba escucho estas palabras y devolviendo el abrazo dijo

--Acaso no estas cansado?

--Para ti...nunca lo estoy....

El seme recosto al Uke en la cama completamente.

--No sabes cuanto te amo...--comento Hashiba con un tono que derretiria a cualquiera---...y tenerte asi me enloquece

--Yo tambien te amo,...--se aferro a la espalda de Sora--...vamos...--incito---...hazme tuyo de nuevo Kuu-chan.....

Y asi la noche en aquella habitacion cobro vida, como lo hacia algunas noches donde la luna era llena, cuyos rayos figuraban dos personas que se amaban sin cesar

FIN


End file.
